


One month away

by kwunkwun



Category: Exile Tribe, LDH, Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: Ryuji felt the metaphorical bullets ricocheting in his gut as he watched Ken run off, because now it was just him and Hiroomi, and he was about 80% sure that things would become awkward as fuck.





	

The chill of early spring made Ryuji draw his cardigan tighter around his frame. Peering out the window at the piercing blue skies, he pursed his lips, as if to imitate morning birdsong. Ken was close behind, his thick black hair an utter mess. He swooped in to blow a puff of minty, frigid air against his ear, and Ryuji shrunk away with a shriek.

 

“Piss off. Devil’s child,” he said, wrinkling his nose in offense. Nevertheless Ryuji snuck closer to make the most of the dancer’s body heat.

 

“Ready for another day of high energy rehearsals?” Ken asked. “Lemme hear you say yeah!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“My god you guys are _so_ loud.”

 

They turned to see Hiroomi shuffle in, wrapped up in a fleece blanket and wearing a thick band around his head to keep his fringe out of his face. Ryuji thought he looked like some chick getting ready to put her face on, but before he could voice this opinion Ken cut in, “morning, grandma.”

 

“If I can’t smell breakfast in another ten minutes I’m going back to bed,” Hiroomi returned, ignoring the insult. He stood a little far from the half entwined duo (Ryuji had no complaints because Ken’s arm around his neck made a nice scarf) like he wasn’t sure whether he was allowed in their combined personal space. Though he seemed to have no problem with this if it were just Ken. Ryuji had only recently started to notice this. Slow on the uptake. To be honest it bothered him, to the point of developing the habit of trying to conjure up conversation starters in the back of his mind whenever Hiroomi comes near.

 

“I hope we get pancakes and waffles because it’s Valentine’s daaaaaaay!” Kenjiro tilted his head back, almost shouting, as if he could inspire the staff to make a last minute menu change. Ryuji felt his eardrums twinge from the abuse and was about to elbow Ken lightly in the ribs, but he made a ferret-quick escape.

 

“I think I smell miso soup. Sorry to disappoint,” Hiroomi returned blandly.

 

“I’m gonna go check the fanmail. I bet we got lots of valentines,” Ken announced, bending his knees and making two finger guns at them. Bang bang. Ryuji felt the metaphorical bullets ricocheting in his gut as he watched Ken run off, because now it was just him and Hiroomi, and he was about 80% sure that things would become awkward as fuck.

 

Ryuji crossed his arms to hide his cold hands in the crook of his elbows. A breeze drew in and flitted through his cropped hair, chilling him through and through. The air carried a faint perfume of spring, but he wasn’t in the mood to enjoy such delicacies. Maybe when he was wearing another three layers of wool plus one fleece blanket -oh yeah, that’s much better. Ryuji started when he realised that there was, in fact, a warm blanket around his shoulder. It smelt like Omi. Nevermind how he even knew what Omi smelt like.

 

“Sorry. That’s kind of gay isn’t it,” Hiroomi uttered, head inclining as he pulled the hood of his jacket on. Or maybe he was trying to disguise his expression. Either way Ryuji would still see the lingering flush on Hiroomi’s cheekbones when he looked back up, because the sunlight was so bright. Bright enough for him to see the delicate fuzz on Hiroomi’s skin turn gold, and to see his eyelashes glitter when he blinked.

 

“It’s pretty gay,” Ryuji admitted with a laugh, trying to keep the mood light. Failing. For some reason his heart rate had just climbed a little. “Says the guy who’s wearing the blanket. Thanks.”

 

He waited for Hiroomi to come a little closer before adding, “did you sleep okay?”

 

“So-so. I kept on rehearsing things in my head but that’s nothing new. You?”

 

“Me neither. Kept getting nervous about Valentine’s day.”

 

Ryuji waited for Hiroomi to laugh but he didn’t. He looked at the younger vocalist with his dark eyes wide with confusion and then he didn’t look. Oh fuck what had he done. Hiroomi’s hand had just flown to his mouth where he started to obsessively rub at the shadows on his jaw like he could scratch the stubble right off.

 

“If you like her just say so. I thought you were the straightforward type of guy,” Ryuji offered, voice small because his mouth was half hidden in the borrowed blanket and not because he was nervous. He wondered how much longer they could stand here until Ken came back to drag both of them off to see the presents, or until Elly danced in to bid them good morning. He wriggled his toes inside his slippers, working the numbness out of them, feeling the icy floor tiles under his soles.

 

“Mm. I thought so too. But I guess I’m just a coward when push comes to shove,” Hiroomi responded with a quiet laugh. He could hear the melancholy in it and thought about what kind of girl would be giving Hiroomi so much grief. Long hair with a nice bodyline. Dainty mouth, secretive smile, long legs. The image left a mild distaste on his tongue, but he refused to think about the reasoning behind it, at least not until Hiroomi wasn’t standing so close to him he could hear him breathe.

 

“Whatever happens, you know I’ve got your back.”

 

Hiroomi didn’t answer, but after a while he reached into his pocket and offered him something. A nondescript box that fit perfectly in the middle of his palm. But the crimson of the cardboard said everything, and so did Hiroomi’s drifting gaze. Ryuji hoped that his cheekbones wouldn’t end up matching the shade of the box. To no avail.

 

“You know, uh… you can totally throw that right back into my face. I get it,” Hiroomi murmured, pulling his sleeves right down to his fingertips in perceptible embarrassment. Crap, it was adorable, and if he wasn’t a grown ass man he’d be listening to the instinct to just face the fact that he was moved by the gesture.

 

“No. I mean. You should wait till March before I do that. It’s tradition.”

 

Hiroomi looked utterly shocked by the response, and Ryuji watched his expression go from anxiety to something like hope. Everything was wrong about this but it was too hard to think.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. it’s tradition. Well, I’d better go… shave.”

 

“See you at breakfast.”

 

Ryuji waited for Hiroomi to turn the corner before he turned his attention to the box, which by some miracle hadn’t been crushed in his fist. He willed his heart to climb back down into his chest as he pried open the lid with clumsy fingers. On a bed of velvet laid a pair of platinum sleepers, minimalistic in design save the three tiny diamonds inset in an arc across the face of each earring. Just like the moles on his left cheekbone. Except right now his face was probably hot enough for those moles to melt right off. Hell, his insides were more or less liquefying.

 

March felt so far away all of a sudden.

 

Was he actually looking forward to it?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Omiryu! This is a last minute fic and I just wrote whatever came out of my head...


End file.
